


Tranche de vie

by ShadowsOfAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOfAlways/pseuds/ShadowsOfAlways
Summary: Un léger one shot où je raconte un événement de la vie de Sasuke et Naruto en tant que couple.





	Tranche de vie

Une fine couche de neige recouvrait les rues silencieuses. L’orange et le rose transperçaient le ciel, alors que le soleil se levait doucement. Un homme assis sur un banc regardait le lever du soleil, seul comme chaque matin. Il n’était pas quelqu’un de très sociable, il préférait le calme, la tranquillité et ressentir la brise légère du moins de novembre, dans ses cheveux, alors que la première neige faisait son apparition. Cette tranquillité fut toutefois de courte durée, à cause d’une vibration provenant de sa cuisse droite. Définitivement, il ne pourra pas profiter de ce calme plus longtemps. Il plongea sa ma dans sa poche, sortant son téléphone de celle-ci. Sur l’écran le nom de son amant s’affichait, avec l’heure : 7h30. Il devait retourner chez lui, son amant venait de se réveiller. De toute façon, malgré sa grande amitié avec la tranquillité, il adorait passer du temps avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se lave doucement, se dirigeant vers son appartement en répondant distraitement à son amant : « J’arrive Naru », suivit d’un petit cœur rouge. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la porte en bois de son appartement. À peine avait-il fini d’ouvrir la porte qu’il se fit « attaquer » par des lèvres douces, des lèvres propres à celui qui l’aimait. Après un long baiser, ils se séparèrent. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, ayant une routine bien à eux. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers une petite cuisine où attendait un délicieux déjeuner : du café accompagné d’une multitude de fruits divers. Les deux amants n’avaient jamais vraiment faim le matin sauf pour des fruits et une tasse de café, noir pour le brun et noisettes pour le blond. Les fruits mangés et le café bu, ils parlèrent enfin. À l’unissons, ils se souhaitèrent « bon matin », avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien.


End file.
